Licht ist Schatten&Schatten ist Licht
by Megchen
Summary: Wir befinden uns in Mittelerde, besser gesagt im Düsterwald. Die Nazgûl fallen in dieses friedliche Fleckchen Erde ein- aber was hat der Nazgûl Celahir mit der Elbin Valaina zu tun?Kapitel 8 ist on! Please R&R!;-)
1. Prolog: Düsterwald

Licht ist Schatten - Schatten ist Licht  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Personen, die in den Büchern 'Der Hobbit' und 'Herr der Ringe' von J.R.R. Tolkien gehören mir. Die anderen Personen, die nicht in diesen Büchern erwähnt werden, gehören aber mir, weil ich sie mir ja selbst ausgedacht habe ;).  
  
Dank: Danke an Kathi, die mir bei der Suche vieler Namen in meiner Geschichte geholfen hat und an Rebi, die mir bei einer schwierigen Entscheidung geholfen hat. Ihr seid super! Danke ;) *********************************************************************** Schrille, unheimliche Schreie hallten durch den Düsterwald. Selbst in diesen abgelegenen und beinahe versteckten Teil Mittelerdes drang Saurons Atem. Seine Diener preschten durch den Wald und hinterließen einen Spur von zerknickten Zweigen und abgerissenen Blättern. Ein Vogel, der bis vor kurzem noch fröhlich vor sich hin gezwitschert hatte, verstummte und verkroch sich tiefer im Geäst eines der großen Bäume, die in diesem Wald wuchsen. Einige Rehe, die auf einer sonst einsamen und relativ geschützten Waldlichtung standen, schnüffelten mit zitternden Nasen in der Luft umher und vernahmen einen üblen Pesthauch, der sie schnell in einen anderen Teil des Düsterwaldes verschwinden lies.  
  
Einige Zeit lang geschah gar nichts, aber die Vögel des Waldes schwiegen immer noch und plötzlich sah man neun Reiter, die rücksichtslos durch das Geäst brachen. Was sich vor die Hufe ihrer durch und durch schwarzen Pferde wagte, wurde zertreten. Auch die Reiter waren ein fürchterlicher Anblick. Man sah von ihnen nur ihre weiten, schwarzen Kapuzenmäntel. Aber auch wenn man sie aus der Nähe betrachten hätte können, hätte man nur noch ihre Hände, die man besser als Klauen aus Eisen bezeichnen könnte und ihre Füße, die in schweren Eisenstiefeln, die vorne spitz zuliefen, steckten, sehen können, denn unter den Kapuzenmänteln schien sich nichts zu befinden.  
  
Die Reiter, die die weithin hallenden, unheimlichen Schreie ausstießen, waren die neun Ringgeister, auch Nazgûl genannt, Saurons Sklaven, die einmal große Könige der Menschen gewesen waren.  
  
Eine geheime Macht schien die Neun zu befehligen und nur ihr gehorchten sie. Zwei der Nazgûl blieben plötzlich stehen und es schien, als ob sie etwas zu wittern schienen. Unmenschlich schnüffelnd sogen sie die Luft durch ihre imaginären Nasen ein, es hörte sich beinahe wie das Schnauben ihrer Reittiere an. Der Grund für ihre rege Aufmerksamkeit lies auch nicht lange auf sich warten.  
  
Das leise Klappern von weiteren Pferdehufen war zu hören. Es wurde immer lauter und schließlich erschienen vier Reiter auf einer nahen Waldlichtung, die anscheinend nicht ahnten, in wessen neues Herrschaftsgebiet sie eindrangen. Es waren Elben, zwei hochherrschaftlich aussehende männliche Elben und zwei etwa zehnjährige Elbenmädchen. Von ihnen ging eine Aura des Friedens und des Glücks aus, die den Nazgûl verhasst war. Gefährlich zischend schlossen sich nun auch die anderen sieben Nazgûl den beiden reglos wartenden an und begannen, leise einen Ring um die Elben zu bilden. Diese schienen von der Gefahr, in der sie sich befanden noch nichts zu ahnen.  
  
Doch plötzlich ließen die neun Nazgûl ihre schauerlichen Schreie wieder erklingen und bei den Elben brach Panik aus. Es schien, als wäre die kleine Reisegesellschaft verloren, doch einer der neun Nazgûl gab plötzlich und ohne einen zu ermessenden Grund den Weg frei. Sein Blick unter der schwarzen Kapuze war starr auf eines der Elbenmädchen gerichtet. Als der größere und stattlichere der beiden Elben die Chance zur Flucht wahrnahm, stieß er seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Seite, sodass es einen Satz durch die nun freie Stelle im Ring der Nazgûls machte und in rasendem Galopp davonstob.  
  
Die anderen drei Pferde taten es ihnen nach und bald waren sie sogar den schnellen Reittieren der Ringgeister, die fast sofort die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten, entkommen. Ein einziger Nazgûl stand noch immer an der Stelle an der den Elben die Flucht gelungen war.  
  
Ganz gegen sein sonstiges Verhalten schwieg er und sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Sein schwarzes Pferd scharrte unruhig mit den Hufen, sodass diese an der Stelle, an der es stand, den Waldboden aufwühlten, aber es empfing keinerlei Befehl seines Reiters, deshalb verharrte es gezwungenermaßen.  
  
Als die anderen acht Nazgûl zurückkamen, taten sie ihren Ärger durch lautes und gefährlich klingendes Zischen kund. Sie alle waren enttäuscht, dass ihnen die verhassten Geschöpfe des Lichts noch einmal entkommen waren - nur Celahir, der sich immer noch etwas abseits von den anderen aufhielt, verspürte etwas, dass er in seiner ganzen bisherigen Existenz noch nicht verspürt hatte - Erleichterung. 


	2. Kapitel eins: Bruchtal

Anmerkung des Autors: So, lange hat es gedauert, aber hier ist nun endlich das zweite Kapitel, oder wenn man das erste als den Prolog ansieht, das erste Kapitel meiner 'HdR'-Fanfic. Zu welcher Zeit diese Geschichte spielt, ist vollkommen egal, weil sie keiner Zeit zugeordnet werden kann, nur ist klar, dass es nicht nach den Geschehnissen von 'Herr der Ringe' sein kann, da die Nazgûl sonst weg wären und sie werden hier dringend benötigt *g* Außerdem möchte ich noch anmerken, dass Elrond nie eine Schwester hatte, aber ich brauchte sie als Mutter für Valaina, deshalb habe ich sie einfach dazu erfunden. Also bidde net böse sein, ja? ;-)  
  
Jetzt noch einen großen Dank an meine reviewer, reviewt doch bitte fleissig weiter, ja? ;-)  
  
@Lavadana: Ja, das ist eigentlich klar, nur ist mir die Vorstellung lieber, dass die Nazgûl sich auch ganz anders benehmen können, wenn sie wollen, dass eben doch noch ein Funken menschliches in ihnen ist.  
  
@Viechle: Hier hast du deine Fortsetzung, mein Lieblingsviechle *g* Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir. Es schafft etwas Kontrast zum düsteren Prolog :-)  
  
@Michiru-chan1: Hm...zu deinem review fällt mir nur ein Zitat aus 'Tanz der Vampire' ein: "Sie haben Gefühle! - Wie wir!" Wäre ja mies, wenn es den Nazgûl verboten wäre, etwas zu fühlen oder zu denken, oder? :-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mit einem erstickten Keuchen erwachte Valaina. Sie wähnte sich immernoch gefangen in einem Alptraum, der sie umklammert hielt und nicht mehr loslies. Doch als sie den Stoff ihrer Bettdecke berührte, der sich warm und weich anfühlte, beruhigte sie sich etwas und begann zu realisieren, dass sie sich in ihrem Zimmer in Bruchtal befand und dass die Ereignisse, die sie sogar bis in ihre Träume verfolgten, längst Vergangenheit waren.  
  
Seither waren mehr als vierzig Jahre vergangen und wäre sie ein Mensch, würde man ihr ihre tausend Jahre nun ganz gewiss ansehen. Doch sie war eine Elbin und wer ihr Alter nach ihrem Aussehen beurteilte, schätze sie selten älter als zwanzig. Ihr Haar war auffallend dunkel, fast schwarz, was ihre Verwandschaft zu Elrond, dem Herrn von Bruchtal verriet. Sie war die Tochter seiner Schwester, die schon früh ihres ewigen Lebens überdrüssig wurde und gen Westen gegangen war.  
  
Valainas Haar war auch nicht so lang wie das anderer Elben, da sie es für schöner und praktischer hielt, es sich öfter zu schneiden, als andere Elben, was ihr schon manch vorwurfsvolle Blicke eingebracht hatte. Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich von den anderen Bewohnern von Bruchtal unterschied, war die Familie ihres Onkels Elrond auch zu ihrer Familie geworden und sie sah Bruchtal als ihr Zuhause an.  
  
Als sie sich nun von ihren Gedanken, die um dem gerade noch entkommenem Traum kreisten, losriss, fiel ihr Blick aus dem Fenster und ihre Verfassung besserte sich sichtlich. Nie war ihr ein Tag schöner und verheißungsvoller erschienen als der heutige. Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten, kräftigen Strahlen in diesem Frühling über die Häuser von Bruchtal und lies alles in einem goldenen Glanz erscheinen. Der Fluss, der durch das idyllische Tal floss, plätscherte munter vor sich hin und die Wasseroberfläche erstrahlte, als das Licht der Sonne sie traf.  
  
Die Elbin seufzte wohlig, räkelte sich ein wenig, was sie einer Katze sehr ähnlich erscheinen lies und sprang dann aus ihrem Bett. Nachdem sie sich ein einfaches Gewand, dass sonst nur männliche Elben trugen, übergeworfen hatte und keinen Augenblick auf ihr Aussehen oder den Zustand ihrer Haare achtete, stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und die Gänge entlang, in Richtung des prunkvollen Speisezimmers ihres Onkels, in dem bestimmt schon das Frühstück aufgetischt worden war.  
  
Als sie den großen, hellen Raum betrat, sah sie zu ihrem Erstaunen erst Elrond selbst und seine Tochter Arwen, die sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßte, am Tisch sitzen. Eladan, Elrohir und Glorfindel, Elronds Söhne und sein treuer Berater, schienen noch nicht aufgestanden zu sein. Vielleicht setzte Elrond deshalb eine so sauertöpfische Miene auf, aber als Valaina merkte, dass der missbilligende Blick ihr galt, erwiederte sie diesen fragend. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was sie verbrochen hatte.  
  
Der Herr Bruchtals trat nun auf sie zu und meinte: "Guten Morgen, Valaina. Ich schätz es ja, dass du pünktlich zum Frühstück erscheinst, aber ich würde es besser finden, wenn du dir mehr Zeit lassen und dafür morgens einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen würdest, denn dafür ist er da." Sie ignorierte den strafenden Ton Elronds, umarmte ihn herzlich und meinte: "Du kennst mich doch jetzt schon sehr lange, Onkel Elrond. Ich kann mich nun eben einmal nicht daran gewöhnen, so herumzulaufen wie alle anderen!"  
  
Normalerweise wäre diese Unterhaltung auf einen handfesten Streit herausgelaufen, aber da der Morgen so friedlich begonnen hatte, beschloss Elrond, es dabei zu belassen und setzte sich ebenfalls. In dem Moment kamen Eladan und Elrohir in den Raum, entschuldigten sich für ihre Verspätung und setzten sich ebenfalls.  
  
Elronds Laune wurde nicht gerade besser, je länger sie auf den noch fehlenden Elben warten mussten und Elrons schätzte es nun einmal, wenn der Tag mit einem gemeinsamen Frühstück begann. Nach einer Weile sprach er die Frage aus, die alle im großen Speisesaal bewegte: "Wo in Elbereths Namen steckt nur Glorfindel?"  
  
Nach einer Weile hörten sie endlich hastig tippelnde Schritte, die schnell näher kamen. Elrond hatte inwzischen ziemlichen Hunger und er knurrte gereizt: "Da bin ich aber einmal gespannt, was er für eine Erklärung für seine Verspätung hat. Ich hoffe, es ist eine gute!" 


	3. Kapitel zwei: Glorfindel oder: seltsame ...

Auch Glorfindel war an diesem Morgen erwacht, allerdings sehr viel später als Valaina, was ihn sehr schockierte. Gewöhnlich stand er mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne auf, um sich wenig später zu Elronds Studierzimmer zu begeben und zu sehen, ob es für ihn etwas zu tun gab.  
  
Mit einem schrillen Schrei stürzte der sonst auch nicht so sonderlich gefasste, nun aber völlig aufgelöst erscheinende Elb aus seinem Bett und zog sich in rasender Schnelle an. Nach einem raschen Blick in den Spiegel eilte er die Gänge Bruchtals entlang und kam schließlich vollkommen erschöpft im Speisezimmer an, wo ihn Elronds gesamte Familie mit vorwurfsvollem Blick empfing.  
  
Glorfindel schenkte Elrond ein verlegenes Lächeln und setzte sich neben Valaina auf einen Stuhl. Nach dem Essen, das ziemlich schweigsam verlaufen war, scheuchte Elrond seinen Berater in sein Studierzimmer und schloss die Tür.  
  
Staunend sah Glorfindel sich in dem riesigen Raum um, der ihn immer wieder aufs neue beeindruckte. Die Reihen der Regale, die überwiegend schwere Folianten enthielten, schienen sich ins Unendliche zu ziehen und der Elb hatte es schon vor langem aufgegeben, die Bücher, die Elrond besaß, zählen zu wollen.  
  
Doch er hatte nicht lange Zeit, den Raum zu bestaunen, da dessen Besitzer sich nun ziemlich unwirsch zu ihm herumdrehte und meinte: " Ich möchte dich doch sehr bitten, Herr Berater, in nächster Zeit wieder pünktlich zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen, das Verschlafen meines Ratgebers ist für mich unverzeihlich!"  
  
Glorfindel zuckte etwas zusammen, die Worte Elronds hatten ihn nun doch etwas getroffen, aber er bemühte sich, das nicht zu zeigen und schwieg.  
  
" Außerdem wird heute im Laufe des Tages Éowyn, die Schildmaid von Rohan hier in Bruchtal eintreffen. Ihr Vater, König Théoden schickt sie, er hält es für sicherer, wenn sich seine Tochter eine Weile in Bruchtal aufhält, wo er glaubt, sie in Sicherheit zu wissen.", fuhr Elrond fort. Plötzlich schüttelte er resigniert mit dem Kopf und meinte: "Doch auch ich bin mir mittlerweile ganz und gar nicht mehr sicher, ob Bruchtal uns noch Schutz vor Saurons Mächten bieten kann. Ich kann es nur hoffen!"  
  
Glorfindel wagte es, etwas näher an Elrond heranzutreten und legte besänftigend seine Hand auf dessen Arm. Elrond sah auf und blickte ihn an. "Du musst ja ziemlich erschrocken darüber sein, mich so hilflos und deprimiert zu sehen, Glorfindel", meinte er mit einem müden Lächeln, "aber Mittelerde hat sich verändert und viele Orte, die wir früher mit Freude besuchten, lassen sich heute nur noch unter Lebensgefahr betreten. Ein wenig Hoffnung besteht noch, aber wenn Bruchtal uns keine Sicherheit mehr bieten könnte - welcher Ort könnte es dann? Den Untergang Bruchtal will ich jedenfalls nicht miterleben, es würde zu sehr schmerzen, deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass ich zu den Anfurten im Westen segeln werde, sobald sich die ersten Anzeichen zeigen, dass Saurons Macht wächst."  
  
Als er Glorfindels erschrockenes Gesicht sah, lächelte er und meinte: "Aber bis dahin werde ich noch immer Elrond, der Herr von Bruchtal sein, den nichts und niemanden erschüttern kann! Du solltest dir nicht zu viele Sorgen machen, Glorfindel. Ich wollte dir nur nichts vorenthalten, damit dir klar wird, dass ich dir voll und ganz vertraue, mein Freund."  
  
Dann sah die verdutzte Valaina, wie ihr Onkel noch näher an seinen Berater herantrat und dem jüngeren Elben einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund gab.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Arwen stand hinter ihr und zog sie nun energisch von dem Fenster weg, vor dem sie die letzten Minuten gekauert hatte, um ja alles mitzubekommen, was in Elronds Studierzimmer geschah.  
  
Nachdem sich die beiden Elbinnen auf einer Bank inmitten der blühenden Gärten Bruchtals niedergelassen hatten, konnte Arwen sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: "Und? Was hast du gesehen und vor allem gehört? Was du gesehen hast, habe ich auch gesehen und es war mir nichts neues, wenn ich ehrlich bin."  
  
Doch statt ihrer Cousine zu berichten, was sie alles durch das geöffnete Fenster mitgehört hatte, meinte Valaina murmelnd und sehr leise: "Ich hatte heute nacht einen Traum. Ich habe diesen Traum fast jede Nacht. Ich habe von Düsterwald und den Nazgûl geträumt."  
  
Arwen sah sich erschrocken um, als erwarte sie, eine Horde Nazgûl käme durch den Garten auf sie beide zugestürmt. "Du bist immer noch nicht über dieses Erlebnis hinweg, Valaina?", fragte sie besorgt, aber es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, denn schon sprach sie weiter: "Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich nicht mehr an diesen Tag erinnere, aber ich habe versucht, es einfach zu verdrängen und es hat bisher funktioniert. Ich wünschte mir manchmal trotz allem, Vater und Glorfindel wären nicht mit uns in den Düsterwald geritten, dann hätten wir auch nie in unserem Leben diese schrecklichen Ringgeister gesehen und du würdest keine Alpträume erleiden müssen."  
  
Valaina sah Arwen erst an und erwiderte: "Das ist es nicht. Es sind nicht nur die Alpträume, die mich beunruhigen. Es erscheint mir normal, dass von diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis träume, aber auch wenn ich wache ist mir, als ob ein unsichtbarer, düsterer Schatten über mir schwebte." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Arwen sie mitleidig ansah. "Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du das denkst. Nein, dieser Schatten ist manchmal sogar seltsam tröstlich und ich denke sehr oft an den Nazgûl der uns vollkommen freiwillig die Flucht ermöglicht hat.  
  
Ich empfinde dabei keine Angst, im Gegenteil, ich mag es, an ihn zu denken, dann erfüllt mich ein Gefühl von Wärme und... ich würde ihn gern wiedersehen, Arwen!"  
  
Als sie sich diesmal zu ihrer Cousine umwandte, starrte sie sie entsetzt an. Valaina wünschte sich verzweifelt, sie hätte ihr nichts erzählt. 


	4. Kapitel drei: Die Neun gehen um

Doch das sollte nicht Valainas einziges Problem bleiben, wie sich bald herausstellte. In einem ganz anderen Teil Mittelerdes machten sich finstere Wesen auf, von ihrer sicheren und dunklen Heimat Minas Morgul nach Bruchtal, von den Elben auch Imladris genannt, zu reiten.  
  
Da ihnen aber Sauron noch nicht den Befehl für den Aufbruch gegeben hatte, saßen die Neun nun, sich zischend miteinander unterhaltend, um einen Feuerplatz herum. Sie hatten allerdings kein Feuer angezündet, weil sie das Feuer verabscheuten, sie fürchteten es mehr als alles andere.  
  
Die Nazgûl konnten sich sicher sein, dass niemand sie stören würde, weil sich nicht einmal ein Ork in ihre unmittelbare Nähe wagte. Jeden, der sich ihrem schwarzen Turm, der einstmals Minas Tirith hieß, näherte, überfiel ein namenloses Grauen, sodass er schleunigst umkehrte.  
  
Da jedes andere Geschöpf die Nazgûl mied, wusste auch keiner, dass sie, weil sie einstmals Könige der Menschen gewesen waren, ihre früheren Namen behalten hatten und sich auch untereinander mit ihnen ansprachen. Was für Außenstehende wie ein unmenschliches Zischen klang, waren für die Nazgûl verständliche Worte, sie hatten mit der Zeit ihre eigene Sprache entwickelt, da es ihnen als Geister anders nicht mehr möglich war zu kommunizieren.  
  
Nun saßen Amrod, Ingwe, Fingolfin, Dinendal, Arminas, Haldamir, Aranel, Caranthir und Celahir in einem Kreis um die leere Feuerstelle herum.  
  
Alle neun waren von einer nervösen Vorfreude erfüllt, da sie in kurzer Zeit endlich wieder etwas zu tun haben würden. Sauron wollte sie nach Bruchtal schicken, sie dort zerstören und morden lassen, einige Gefangene machen und so dem aufrührerischen und arroganten Elben namens Elrond, der in Bruchtal lebte, in seine Schranken zu weisen. Sauron wusste, dass er ihn nicht für seine Sache gewinnen konnte, denn der Elb würde lieber eines qualvollen Todes sterben, als sich ihm anzuschließen, aber er konnte ihm wenigstens eine kleine Lektion erteilen, sodass er es sich in Zukunft besser überlegen würde, ob er sich ihm, dem dunklen Herrscher in den Weg stellte.  
  
Celahir saß zwar wie seine Leidensgenossen im Kreis um die Feuerstelle, aber er wirkte abwesend und beteiligte sich nur einsilbig am Gespräch. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie würden nach Bruchtal ausschwärmen und nicht sehr viel von diesem Ort zurücklassen. Eigentlich sollte ihm das nur recht sein, wie die anderen verabscheute, ja hasste er alles schöne und helle, also auch Bruchtal.  
  
Doch dort befand sich ein Wesen, dass Celahir unter keinen Umständen verletzen oder gar töten wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch er sofort zu Staub zerfallen würde, höbe er nur eine seiner mächtigen Klauenhände gegen diese wunderschöne Elbin, die er vor vielen Jahren in Düsterwald erblickt hatte und von der er nicht einmal ihren Namen wusste. Äußerlich tat er so, als hätte er sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden, sodass die anderen ihm nichts ansahen, aber in seinem Inneren wollte er dagegen ankämpfen, nun nie wieder eine wirklich sichtbare Gestalt zu haben und dazu verdammt zu sein, ein ewiges Leben unter dem Kommando Saurons zu fristen. Denn das war kein Leben, er empfand es als einen Zustand des Dahinvegitierens.  
  
Doch wie sollte er, ein Geschöpf der Finsternis und unter Saurons Herrschaft gezwungen, einem Wesen des Lichts, einer Elbin, klarmachen, dass er liebend gerne wieder sein altes Leben als König eines in Mittelerde längst vergessenen Landes, das nun zu Mordor gehörte, fristen würde? Wie sollte er der Elbin klarmachen, dass er etwas für sie empfand? Dass er sie liebte?  
  
Ein enttäuschtes Zischen entfuhr ihm. Wenn sie vor Angst überhaupt einen Ton herausbekommen würde, würde sie ihn auslachen. Ein Ringgeist mit solch zarten Gefühlen - wer hatte davon schon jemals gehört? Und wenn sie ihm glauben würde, würden die Elben ihn trotzdem ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, dessen konnte er sich sicher sein. Selbst wenn er davonkäme, käme es Sauron zu Ohren und dann wäre seine Existenz ganz und gar verwirkt.  
  
Plötzlich riss Aranel, der neben ihm saß, ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und zischte ihm zu, dass sie bestimmt bald aufbrechen würden. Celahir fragte sich, welche Reittiere sie diesmal nehmen würden, denn ihre schwarzen Pferde waren leichter zu bändigen als die riesigen Flugsaurier.  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung stand bald darauf Haldamir auf und meinte: "Ich habe den Ruf des dunklen Herrschers empfangen! Es ist soweit! Folgt mir, wir nehmen die Pferde!" Dann machte er sich rasch zum Stall, der sich neben dem riesigen, schwarzen Turm befand, auf und die anderen acht Ringgeister folgten ihm.  
  
Celahir trat an den Verschlag, in dem sich seine schwarze Stute befand, strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf und murmelte ihr einige Worte ins Ohr. Als er schließlich den Riegel beiseite schob und den Verschlag öffnete, trabte sie munter heraus und Celahir schwang sich auf ihren Rücken. Zuvor hatte er sich noch sein rostiges, aber spitzes und unheilbringendes Schwert umgeschnallt.  
  
Wenn sich wenig später ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer am Fuße von Minas Morgul befunden hätte, wäre er allein von dem Anblick, der sich ihm geboten hätte, wieder umgekehrt.  
  
Die Neun gingen wieder um und ihr Ziel war die Festung Bruchtal. 


	5. Kapitel vier: Éowyn

Éowyn seufzte. Das Geräusch des Hufschlages der Pferde des Trupps aus Rohan war eintönig und hatte nunmehr nur noch etwas einschläferndes an sich. Als sie sich von Rohan aus auf den Weg nach Bruchtal gemacht hatten, war sie in einer gespannten, erwartungsvollen Stimmung gewesen, aber die nun schon so lange andauernde Reise hatte sie erschöpft.  
  
Insgeheim ärgerte sie sich, dass man ihr nicht erlaubt hatte, mit nur ein paar Männern oder gar alleine zu ihren Freunden nach Imladris zu reiten, aber ihr Vater hatte es für besser gehalten, wenn ein Teil seiner eigenen Leibgarde und ihr Bruder Éomer sie begleitete. Natürlich waren die Wälder und auch die Straßen Mittelerdes zu diesen Zeiten alles andere als sicher, aber Éowyn hielt sich für tapfer und furchtlos genug, auch eine Auseinandersetzung mit Strauchdieben oder schlimmstenfalls einem Trupp Orks zu überstehen.  
  
Leider war Théoden anscheinend der Meinung, sie wäre mit ihren 21 Jahren immer noch das kleine, wehrlose Mädchen von damals. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass sie schon im Alter von sieben Jahren ganz und gar nicht wehrlos gewesen war, denn ihr älterer Bruder hatte sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt, ihr alles beizubringen, was auch er zu seiner und Rohans Verteidigung gelernt hatte, nur wussten das die Wenigsten. Doch wenn Théodin davon Wind bekommen hätte, wäre nicht nur sein Wohlwollen für Éowyn geschmolzen, er hätte auch Éomer hart bestraft, deshalb hatten sie immer darauf geachtet, dass ihre Unterrichtsstunden weitgehend im Verborgenen blieben und Éomer hatte sie fast täglich ermahnt, dass kein Sterbenswörtchen über ihre Lippen schlüpfen durfte.  
  
Daran hatte sie sich bis heute gehalten und nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sie es heftig bedauerte.  
  
Was hätten ihre beste Freundin Valaina und deren Cousine Arwen wohl für Augen gemacht, wenn sie ganz alleine, nur von ihrem Pferd und einem Packpferd begleitet, in Bruchtal angekommen wäre? Éowyn hätte damit bewiesen, dass auch Menschenfrauen sehr wohl um ihr Leben kämpfen und auf sich selbst aufpassen konnten.  
  
Da es nichts nützte, wenn sie sich still ärgerte und darauf hoffte, dass die vielen Reiter Rohans, die sie begleiteten, durch ein Wunder einfach verschwinden würden, versuchte sie sich abzulenken. Im Zweifel würde nicht einmal Éomer bemerken, dass sie vor Wut kochend auf ihrem Pferd saß.  
  
Ihre Gedanken glitten zum Ziel ihrer langen und beschwerlichen Reise - nach Bruchtal zu Valaina. Die beiden Frauen waren sich nicht gerade ähnlich, wenn man von dem innigen Wunsch beider nach Rebellion und der Änderung veralteter Sitten einmal absah und doch waren sie sich in den letzten Jahren sehr nahe gekommen. Es war schwer gewesen, das alte Vertrauen , das einst zwischen den Menschen und den Elben geherrscht hatte, wieder aufzubauen und ganz war es auch noch nicht wieder hergestellt, da es auf beiden Seiten Gruppen gab, die mit der anderen Rasse rein gar nichts zu tun haben wollten, aber auch Valaina und Éowyn konnten im Grunde stolz darauf sein, mit ihrer Freundschaft ein klein wenig dazu beigetragen zu haben.  
  
Natürlich war Elrond, der Herr von Bruchtal Menschen sehr viel freundlicher gesonnen als mancher reinblütige Elbenfürst, da er ein Halbelb war, doch trotzdem das unsterbliche Leben der Elben gewählt hatte. Nichts außer seinem Verständnis für die Menschen verriet, dass er kein reinblütiger Elb war.  
  
Vor einigen Jahren hatte das erste geplante Treffen der Menschen aus Rohan und der Elben aus Bruchtal stattgefunden und da es mehrere Wochen dauerte, hatten die Menschen aus dem Gefolge König Théodens dort für die Dauer des Treffens auch gewohnt. Hier war Éowyn zum ersten mal Valaina begegnet, denn Kindern war es nicht erlaubt, an den regen Diskussionen und Gesprächen, der beiden unterschiedlichen Völker teilzunehmen, im Zweifel hätten sie den Inhalt der meisten Gespräche sowieso nicht verstanden.  
  
So kam es, dass Éowyn eines sonnigen Tages ganz alleine in ihrem Quartier zurückgelassen wurde, denn in Bruchtal befürchtete man keine Angriffe oder Gefahren von außerhalb. Neugierig wie sie schon als Kind war, hatte sie dem Verbot, das sichere Quartier zu verlassen nicht Folge geleistet und war schon bald nachdem die Gespräche begonnen hatten, durch die idyllischen Pfade Bruchtals gelaufen. Ein Kind in ihrem Alter war immer auf der Suche nach neuen Spielkameraden, deshalb war die kleine Éowyn entzückt gewesen, auf ein Elbenmädchen zu stoßen, das ungefähr in ihrem Alter war.  
  
Nachdem die Erwachsenen an diesem Tag vom Treffen zurückgekehrt waren, wurde beiden Mädchen nur noch klarer, dass sich ihre Völker in vielem sehr ähnlich waren, auch in der Erziehung ihrer Kinder. Doch als alle Ermahnungen und Bestrafungen nichts nützten, hatte man sich daran gewöhnt, das Elbenmädchen Valaina und das Menschenmädchen Éowyn zusammen durch Bruchtal tollen zu sehen.  
  
Der Abschied war natürlich sehr schwer gewesen, aber die beiden Mädchen hatten sich ewige Freundschaft geschworen und dabei war es bis heute geblieben.  
  
Einige male durfte Valaina Éowyn in Rohan besuchen und auch Valaina war froh, wenn sie ihre Freundin öfters in Bruchtal besuchen kam. Beide hatten den unwillkürlichen Drang, sich nicht wie die anderen Frauen ihres Volkes verhalten zu wollen, sondern sie wollten es nicht einsehen, dass sie keine der Privilegien der Männer teilen konnten. Valaina hatte man schon früh beigebracht zu reiten und da Elrond merkte, dass sie sich ganz anders entwickelte als seine eigene Tochter Arwen, hatte er stirnrunzelnd nachgegeben und Valaina eine Ausbildung als Bogenschützin ermöglicht.  
  
Auch Éowyn konnte schon von klein auf reiten, aber das war beim den Rohirrim nichts ungewöhnliches, da ihr Name in der Hochsprache 'das Pferdevolk' hieß. Doch Éowyn musste lange auf ihren großen Bruder einreden, bis dieser ihr die Kunst im Umgang mit dem Schwert beibrachte. Natürlich musste das heimlich geschehen, denn auch wenn die Frauen aus Rohan als genauso mutig und tapfer wie die Männer galten, war das Kriegshandwerk immer noch Männersache und man hätte einer Frau niemals eine solche Ausbildung erlaubt.  
  
Doch auch wenn Valaina mit der Erlaubnis ihres Onkels Elrond eine Ausbildung als Bogenschützin erhalten hatte, war sie immer noch eine Elbin. Während Éowyn sehr bodenständig und realistisch war, schlummerte in Valaina etwas träumerisches und oft saß sie einfach nur da und schien ins Leere zu starren. Das verstand Éowyn nun gar nicht und deshalb reagierte sie, wenn sie in solchen Augenblicken anwesend war, sehr ärgerlich und holte ihre Freundin schnell wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
Sie hatte auch die Behauptung ihrer Freundin, dass sie nach so vielen Jahren immer noch an den Ringgeist dachte, der sich sehr seltsam und hilfsbereit ihr gegenüber benommen hatte, als sie und ihre Verwandten vor vielen Jahren von den Nazgûl angegriffen worden waren, mit einem skeptischen Blick abgetan, sodass Valaina es ihr gegenüber nicht mehr erwähnt hatte.  
  
Diese Geschichte die ihr Valaina erzählt hatte, als sie sich etwa ein halbes Jahr kannten, hatte in Éowyn immer einen unwillkürlichen Schauder ausgelöst. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Erinnerung an ein eigentlich schreckliches Erlebnis auch positive Gefühle hervorbringen konnte, wie sie es bei ihrer Freundin tat.  
  
Ein überraschter Ausruf von einem der Männer, die vor ihr ritten, hatte Éowyn aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Auch sie brachte ihr Pferd nun zum Stehen und wandte sich an Éomer, der gerade wieder neben sie ritt. "Was ist denn da vorne los?" Sie versuchte an ihm vorbei einen Blick auf die breite Straße vor ihnen zu werfen, aber das gelang ihr nicht, da ihr älterer Bruder um einiges größer war als sie und ihr die Sicht verdeckte. "Warum haben wir angehalten?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.  
  
Ihr Bruder tat ihr den Gefallen und lenkte sein Pferd etwas zur Seite, sodass Éowyn nun einen ungehinderten Blick auf die Straße hatte. Sie erspähte in der Ferne eine Gestalt auf einem weißen Pferd, die schnell näher kam.  
  
Nach einer Weile glaubte sie auch das leise Klingeln von Glöckchen zu vernehmen und ungläubig sah sie Éomer an. " Kommt uns da gerade Glorfindel entgegen geritten?" Éomer lächelte und nickte nur. Daraufhin machte ihr Herz einen freudigen kleinen Sprung - das hieß, sie waren schon sehr nahe an Bruchtal, denn Elrond schickte sein Empfangskomitee nie sehr weit fort. Einige Minuten später war der Elb auch schon bei ihnen angelangt und begrüßte sie freundlich lächelnd.  
  
Éowyn kannte den Berater Elronds zwar nicht sehr gut, aber sie war ihm schon sehr oft begegnet. Sie fand es zwar sehr albern, dass er seinem schneeweißen Pferd Asfaloth kleine Glöckchen an das Zaumzeug band, aber auch Elben hatten ihre Eigenheiten und sie musste sich wieder einmal eingestehen, dass Glorfindel ein ziemlich hübscher Elb war. Kurz darauf bemerkte sie, dass Glorfindel fast ein wenig spöttisch zu ihr herüber sah und sie fragte sich besorgt, ob Valania ihr vielleicht verschwiegen hatte, dass Elben Gedanken lesen konnten. Doch da er sich sofort wieder umdrehte und sich den Rest des Weges nach Bruchtal mit ihrem Bruder unterhielt, war dem wohl glücklicherweise doch nicht so.  
  
Sobald sie dann nach Bruchtal hinein ritten, war Éowyn wie immer hingerissen, von der Schönheit dessen, was sie hier erblickte. Wenn es einen Ort in Mittelerde gab, der Schönheit, Ruhe und Frieden ausstrahlte, dann war das Imladris. Fast wünschte sie, sie könnte hier wohnen und müsste nicht wieder nach Rohan zurückkehren. Doch auch Rohan hatte seine schönen Plätze und sie war in diesem Land aufgewachsen und hätte es sicher schrecklich vermisst.  
  
Als sie vor Elronds großem Palast ankamen, stand er mitsamt seiner Tochter Arwen, seinen Söhnen Elladan und Elrohir und seiner Nichte Valaina schon vor dem großen Tor des Palastes und nahm sie in Empfang.  
  
~~~  
  
Valaina war schon sehr früh an diesem Mittag unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre beste Freundin zu Besuch kommen würde. Sie hatte sie schon fast ein Vierteljahr nicht gesehen und war gespannt, ob sich Éowyn sehr verändert hatte. Sie schrieben sich natürlich regelmäßig lange Briefe, aber das war nicht dasselbe, wie wenn sie ihre Freundin leibhaftig vor sich hatte und mit ihr reden konnte.  
  
Fast hätte sie versucht, Glorfindel zu überreden, lieber in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben und sich um seine unzähligen anderen Erledigungen zu kümmern und es ihr zu überlassen, den Leuten aus Rohan entgegen zu reiten, aber da hatte ihr Onkel ganz entschieden widersprochen.  
  
Doch nun ritten Éomer und Éowyn mit ihrem Gefolge in den Hof des Palastes und Valaina stieß einen erstickten Freudenschrei aus. Auch ihre Freundin strahlte und winkte ihr aufgeregt zu. Nachdem sie sich alle förmlich begrüßt hatten, machten sich Elben und Menschen auf den Weg in Elronds große Halle, die er zu Ehren der Gäste festlich hatte schmücken lassen.  
  
Sobald sie eine Möglichkeit sah, nahm Valaina Éowyn an die Hand und rannte mit ihr zu ihrem Zimmer, den ärgerlichen Blick, den Elrond ihr hinterherwarf, völlig ignorierend. 


	6. Kapitel fünf: Ein Abendessen in Imladris

Lange Zeit hatten die Elbin und die Schildmaid von Rohan in Valainas Zimmer beieinander gesessen und geredet. Es gab so viel neues zu erzählen, dass sie das Gefühl hatten, sie wären Jahre voneinander getrennt gewesen.  
  
Die beiden Frauen hatten es nicht gemerkt, aber schon vor einiger Zeit hatte sich die Dämmerung über Imladris gesenkt und nun war es vollkommen dunkel. Valaina hatte ihre Freundin die ganze Zeit über beobachtet, hatte es bisher aber nicht gewagt, ihr von ihren Gedanken über einen gewissen Ringgeist zu erzählen, weil sie befürchtete, dass ihre Freundin das nicht verstanden hätte, so war es zumindest früher gewesen. Éowyn hatte, wenn sie auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kamen, immer beinahe verzweifelt hastig das Thema gewechselt, bis Valaina es aufgab, darüber sprechen zu wollen.  
  
Jetzt holte sie tief Luft und wollte gerade anfangen zu reden, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufging und ihre Cousine Arwen den Raum betrat. Als Valaina mit gequältem Blick aufsah, begegnete sie dem vorwurfsvollen Blick Arwens.  
  
"Da ihr vorhin, sobald wir uns im Innern des Palastes befanden, einfach davongerannt seid und uns stehen gelassen habt, würde sich dein Onkel Elrond jetzt sehr freuen, wenn ihr uns wenigstens zum Abendessen beehren würdet. Was haltet ihr davon?"  
  
Valaina starrte sie einen Moment verdutzt an, da sie so, wie Arwen gerade ausgesehen hatte, eher ein Donnerwetter der übelsten Sorte erwartet hatte, aber sie sah das spöttische Funkeln in den Augen der älteren Elbin und meinte: "Wenn uns mein verehrter Onkel Elrond noch ein paar Minuten Zeit gibt, werden wir selbstverständlich zu seinem persönlich organisierten Festmahl kommen, das würden wir uns doch unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen, nicht wahr, Éowyn?"  
  
Dann lachte sie los und hörte dass auch Éowyn und Arwen in ihr Gelächter mit einstimmten. Arwen setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl und meinte, nun wieder etwas ernster: " Vater hat sich wirklich fürchterlich aufgeregt, als ihr einfach so davongelaufen seid, aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass das völlig normal ist - schließlich habt ihr beiden euch schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen und hattet sehr vieles zu besprechen und das wolltet ihr bestimmt nicht in Anwesenheit aller tun, hab ich Recht?"  
  
Sie wartete gar keine Antwort ab, sondern sprach sofort weiter: "Aber wenn ich in eurer Haut stecken würde, würde ich mich jetzt trotzdem beeilen, zum Essen zu kommen, sonst könnte es sein, dass sich die gute Laune des Hausherren wieder drastisch verschlechtert, du kennst ihn ja, Valaina. Ich gehe jetzt wieder und lenke ihn noch eine Weile ab, damit euch noch etwas zeit bleibt, euch frisch zu machen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte Arwen den beiden anderen zu und verließ das Zimmer genauso eilig wieder, wie sie es betreten hatte.  
  
Nun war Valaina wieder nicht dazu gekommen, mit ihrer Freundin zu besprechen, was ihr seit diese in Bruchtal angekommen war, auf der Zunge lag, aber da sie ihren Onkel nicht noch ärgerlicher machen wollte, zog sie sich ihr bestes Kleid über und als ihre Freundin dasselbe getan hatte, machten sich beide auf den Weg zum großen Speisesaal von Elronds Palast.  
  
Éowyn war mehr als froh, dass sich Valaina bei ihr befand, denn alleine hätte sie sich in diesem riesigen Palast sicherlich verlaufen. Ihr erschien jeder der Gänge, durch die Valaina sie führte, genau wie der vorherige und irgendwann gab sie es auf, sich den Weg zurück zu Valainas Zimmer merken zu wollen.  
  
Knarrend öffnete sich die schwere Tür, die zu Elronds riesigem Speisesaal führte und alle Anwesenden blickten auf. Valaina und vor allem Éowyn war das sehr unangenehm, denn sie hatten wohl verpasst, dass sich am Nachmittag noch einige Gäste zur Runde in Elronds Heim gesellt hatten.  
  
Um den riesigen Tisch in der Mitte des Saales, in dem unzählige Kerzen warmes Licht spendeten, saßen Elrond selber, sein persönlicher Berater und Vertrauter Glorfindel, Éowyns Bruder Éomer, Elronds Söhne Elladan und Elrohir und seine Tochter Arwen. Zu ihnen hatten sich nun noch drei Gäste aus Lothlórien gesellt: Niemand anderes als Hauptmann Haldir, Arwens Großmutter Galadriel und ihr Großvater Celeborn saßen am Ende des großen Tisches.  
  
Die Elbin und die junge Frau ignorierten die Blicke, die nun auf ihnen lasteten und traten ganz in den Speisesaal. Nachdem Éowyn alle Anwesenden freundlich begrüßt hatte, trat Valaina zu den Elben aus Lothlórien und begrüßte sie respektvoll. Als sie vor Galadriel stand, spürte sie deren wissenden Blick tief in ihr Innerstes dringen und zuckte leicht zusammen. Bestimmt konnte die weise Elbin sehen, was für Gefühle sie für einen Nazgûl empfand. Valaina fand es ja selbst äußerst beunruhigend, aber sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, dass ihr seltsames Verhalten gegenüber den schrecklichsten Feinden aller Lichtwesen zum allgemeinen Tischgespräch dieses Abends wurde.  
  
Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen lächelte Galadriel sie nur freundlich an und nickte freundlich, woraufhin sich Valaina auf den letzten noch freien Stuhl um den schon üppig gedeckten Tisch fallen ließ. Daraufhin streifte sie wie schon so oft ein vorwurfsvoller Blick Elronds, der ihr stumm ans Herz legte, sich zu erinnern, dass sie sich in Gesellschaft wie eine Dame zu benehmen hatte.  
  
Der restliche Abend verlief sehr heiter, bis das Tischgespräch auf die Bedrohung ganz Mittelerdes durch Saurons Kreaturen kam. Augenblicklich wurde Elronds Stimme leiser und in seine Augen schlich sich der Ausdruck tiefer Traurigkeit, der sich erst wieder verflüchtigte, als Glorfindel ihm tröstend über den Arm strich und ihm beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte.  
  
Celeborn und Haldir schienen von den Auswirkungen Saurons auf die Wohnstätten der Elben nicht sehr beunruhigt zu sein, sie beharrten darauf, dass Saurons Kreaturen es niemals wagen würden, Imladris oder Lothlórien anzugreifen, was Éomer natürlich nicht sehr beruhigen konnte, denn im Bezug auf die Heimat der Menschen sah es vollkommen anders aus.  
  
Gerade als Celeborn ausgesprochen hatte, dass ihnen weder in Imladris noch in Lothlórien jemals etwas geschehen könne, wurde die Tür des Saales heftig aufgerissen und ein Elb der Torwachen von Bruchtal stürmte atemlos herein.  
  
Da Elrond es vorzog zu schweigen und den Elb mit drohendem Blick zu fixieren, da er es gewagt hatte, ungefragt in seinen Speisesaal zu platzen und ihn beim Abendessen zu stören, erhob sich Glorfindel und meinte: "Was soll die Störung? Ist irgendetwas passiert? Sprich, oder ich fürchte, Herr Elrond wird dich wieder hinauswerfen lassen!"  
  
Der Elb holte tief Luft und brachte mit einigen Schwierigkeiten hervor: "Schlimme Nachrichten, Herr Elrond! Nazgûl sind soeben an den Grenzen von Imladris aufgetaucht und die Wachen werden sie nicht mehr allzu lange aufhalten können, es scheint, als ob sie nur ein Ziel hätten: Den Palast zu stürmen!" Danach brach der Elb keuchend auf einem Stuhl zusammen, den ihm Galadriel erschrocken zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.  
  
Auch aus Glorfindels Gesicht war nun jede Farbe gewichen, panisch sah er abwechselnd Elrond und Celeborn an. "Aber Ihr habt doch gesagt, sie würden es niemals wagen, Imladris anzugreifen, Celeborn!", meinte er dann. "Auch ich kann mich täuschen, Glorfindel", antwortete dieser tonlos, "Und ich fürchte, das war der größte Fehler meines langen Lebens, mich so sehr in Sicherheit zu wiegen, dass wir nun kein bisschen auf diese Gefahr vorbereitet sind!"  
  
Valaina war die ganze Zeit über seltsam reglos auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen, ihre Finger hatten sich krampfartig um die Tischplatte gekrallt. Oh ja, sie spürte die Anwesenheit der Ringgeister, ganz deutlich! So deutlich, als befänden sie sich schon unmittelbar vor den Toren des Palastes. Ein kurzer Blick in Galadriels Augen besagte ihr, dass auch Galadriel die Anwesenheit der Nazgûl spüren konnte. 


	7. Kapitel sechs: Konfrontation

So, hier nach einer langen Pause endlich das neue Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ich weiß, dass das ziemlich lange gedauert hat, ich will das in Zukunft auch vermeiden, aber ich denke, dass jeder hier schonmal eine Schreibblockade hatte und dass es deshalb auch jeder nachvollziehen kann *gg*. Ich hoffe, dass es euch in diesem Kapitel nicht zu überstürzt zugeht, aber für Kritik und natürlich auch Lob bin ich immer offen :-) So, jetzt noch zu den reviews:  
  
@ArcchAngelAzrael: Vielen Dank für dein Lob und ich hoffe, du schaust hier nochmal vorbei und bemerkst, dass die Kapitel jetzt länger geworden sind *g*.  
  
@Meryll: Jetzt ist es leider zu spät, meinen Fehler wieder zu beheben, das hab ich dir ja auch schon per mail mitgeteilt, ich hoffe, die Story gefällt dir trotzdem noch? *zitter*  
  
@Einhorn: Das find ich schön, dass du meine Geschichte spannend findest, ich bemühe mich ja auch spannend zu schreiben ;-)  
  
@Viechle: Das mit Goldys Alter hab ich dir ja schon anderweitig mitgeteilt *g* und wie du siehst, hab ich es jetzt endlich geschafft, den Nazgûl wieder nach Bruchtal zu bringen, aber ob die Bewohner von Imladris das so toll finden?  
  
~~~  
  
Eine fast sichtbare Spannung herrschte wenige Minuten später in Valainas Zimmer. Da es sich sehr versteckt am Ende eines Ganges von Elronds riesigem Palast befand, hatte man den anwesenden Damen ans Herz gelegt, sich dort zu verbarrikadieren.  
  
Nun schritten Arwen, Éowyn und Valaina wie eingesperrte Tiger in einem Käfig nervös durch das Zimmer, als hofften sie durch ihr Verhalten irgend etwas zu bezwecken. Nur Galadriel saß stumm und mit abwesendem Blick auf dem breiten Fenstersims und betrachtete den Himmel. Schließlich hielt Valaina es nicht mehr aus:  
  
"Wir müssen doch auch etwas tun, wir können doch nicht alles den anderen überlassen! Wir wohnen schließlich auch hier, wir können doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie die Nazgûl unsere Heimat angreifen! Wollt ihr hier einfach so herumsitzen und abwarten, ob Elrond und die anderen Imladris verteidigen können, oder ob die Verteidigung vielleicht doch fällt? Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!"  
  
Insgeheim wuchs in ihr die absurde Hoffnung, dass die Ringgeister sich ihr Vorhaben noch einmal überlegten, wenn sie sie erblickten, doch sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sich das seltsame Verhalten des Nazgûl nicht doch eingebildet hatte. Tatenlos hier herumsitzen würde sie aber auf gar keinen Fall. Als sie die anderen gerade mit weiteren heftigen Worten aus ihrer Lethargie locken wollten, begann Galadriel mit ihrer dunklen, sanften Stimme zu sprechen.  
  
" Ich habe gerade versucht, mit Elrond oder Celeborn gedanklich Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch ich konnte nur erfahren, dass sie sich bereit machen, die Ringgeister zu bekämpfen, ihre genauen Gedanken und Gefühle waren mir nicht zugänglich. Es war, als ob sich eine dichte, dunkle Mauer zwischen unsere Verbindung geschoben hätte, auch das noch!"  
  
Sie seufzte. Banges Schweigen legte sich ab diesem Augenblick über Valainas Zimmer. Die Anwesenden taten nichts anderes, als darauf zu warten, dass Elrond, Celeborn und die anderen wiederkämen oder die Bedrohung letztendlich doch Gestalt annehmen würde.  
  
Ein lauter Knall, gefolgt vom Geräusch splitternden Holzes, schreckte sie auf. Éowyns Blick fiel auf die Zimmertür, die unter den wuchtigen Schwertschlägen der Ringgeister erbebte, die sich gewaltsam Eintritt verschaffen wollten. Mit schnellen Schritten wollte sie zur Tür eilen, um sich den Kreaturen entgegenzustellen, aber Arwen hielt sie energisch fest und alle zogen sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers zurück.  
  
Und das keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn nun hatten zwei der Nazgûl das Hindernis überwunden und kamen mit gezogenen Schwertern auf die teilweise nun doch sehr verängstigten Elbinnen zu. Valaina war wimmernd in einer Ecke des Raumes zusammengebrochen und hielt sich krampfhaft an Galadriels Arm fest. Ihr Klammergriff musste der Elbin zwangsweise Schmerzen bereiten, aber diese zuckte weder zusammen, noch versuchte sie sich aus diesem Griff zu befreien.  
  
Verzweifelt kämpfte Valaina gegen eine nahe Ohnmacht an. Weshalb nur konnte sie die Nazgûl spüren? Reichte es nicht, wenn Galadriel seherische Fähigkeiten besaß? Doch länger konnte sie nicht darüber nachdenken, denn ein erschrockener Schrei Arwens machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass Éowyn nun mit aller Gewalt gegen die beiden Nazgûl ankämpfen wollte und mit einem Holzsplitter, der aus der Tür herausgebrochen war, auf sie losging.  
  
Arwen wollte sie zurückhalten, was die Situation nicht gerade erleichterte, da der zweite Nazgûl nun mit einem gefährlichen Zischen auf die Elbin losging. In der Zwischenzeit wanderte Galadriels Blick auf das große Fenster in Valainas Zimmer, dass sich etwa einen Meter links von ihr befand. Langsam und vorsichtig begann sie auf die Stelle zuzukriechen und zog Valaina dabei mit sich.  
  
Jeder Zentimeter, den sie zurücklegte, wurde zur Qual, denn hätten die Nazgûl auch nur für einen Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Arwen und Éowyn auf sie gelenkt, wäre ihr Fluchtversuch vereitelt worden. Da dem aber zum Glück nicht so war, erreichte Galadriel schließlich das Fenster und bemühte sich, es so leise es ging aufzustoßen. Sofort lies sich Galadriel nach draußen gleiten und wollte versuchen, Valaina ebenfalls in die trügerische Sicherheit zu bringen, in der sie sich befand, doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne die scharfen Sinne der Ringgeister gemacht.  
  
Als Arwen die Fluchtmöglichkeit ebenfalls wahrnahm, sich ruckartig herumdrehte und Richtung Fenster rannte, setzte einer der Nazgûl zum Sprung an und stand plötzlich vor Valaina. Diese schrie auf, doch er stand einfach nur vor ihr und musterte sie. Es war Celahir.  
  
Nun stand er vor ihr, vor dieser seltsamen Elbin, deren Anblick ihn schon einmal dazu bewegt hatte, sie gehen zu lassen. Doch das war dieses mal nicht möglich. Er konnte sich den Befehlen Saurons nicht widersetzen, doch er konnte sie etwas abändern. Valaina starrte immer noch wie hypnotisiert auf den Ringgeist und konnte plötzlich beinahe etwas wie Bedauern, das von ihm ausging, fühlen. Dann hob er sein Schwert zum Schlag und um sie herum wurde es schwarz.  
  
Elrond bedauerte es zutiefst, die Nazgûl angegriffen zu haben, aber er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen gesehen. Mittlerweile war nicht nur ihm die Erschöpfung sichtbar anzumerken, viele der tapferen Elben aus Bruchtal waren den todbringenden Klingen der Ringgeister zum Opfer gefallen, auch wenn sie nur zu siebt waren.  
  
Nun war es an Elrond zu stutzen. Warum war ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Sie waren zu siebt!  
  
In diesem Augenblick gewahrte er eine Bewegung und musste mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass die sieben Ringgeister wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin ihre Waffen sinken ließen und auf ihren schwarzen Pferden genauso schnell wieder davonpreschten, wie sie gekommen waren.  
  
Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah zu Celeborn hinüber, dem dieser seltsame Anblick anscheinend auch nicht verwehrt geblieben war, denn der Elb sah genauso erstaunt aus wie Elrond sich fühlte. In diesem Moment gewahrte er zwei schattenhafte Schemen, die sich sehr schnell von Bruchtal entfernten und bald zu den anderen sieben unheimlichen Reitern aufgeschlossen hatten. Von Elrond war ein erleichterter Seufzer zu hören, als er Glorfindel, der ebenfalls neben ihm stand, auf die Schulter klopfte und meinte: "So seltsam mir dieses Verhalten auch erscheint, ich glaube, wir haben Saurons düstere Reiter für dieses mal los."  
  
Glorfindel lächelte aufmunternd und die Krieger aus Bruchtal begannen sich um ihre Verwundeten zu kümmern und ihre Toten aufzubahren, damit sie in den nächsten Tagen ehrenvoll bestattet werden konnten.  
  
Doch als Elrond sich wenig später auf den Weg zu Valainas Zimmer machte, kam ihm eine gar nicht so gefasste Galadriel entgegen, der wenig später eine in Tränen aufgelöste Arwen folgte.  
  
Geschockt sah Elrond sie an und strich seiner Tochter, die sich in seine Arme geworfen hatte, beruhigend über die Schultern.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Eine Zeit lang schien es so, als ob er keine Antwort bekommen würde, doch während Arwen fortfuhr,herzzereissend zu schluchzen, bekam er von Galadriel die gewünschte Antwort auf seine Frage.  
  
"Valaina und Éowyn sind von den Nazgûl entführt worden." 


	8. Kapitel sieben: Schwere Entscheidungen

Zu den lieben Reviews, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe:  
  
@Viechle: Jup, dein Review ist angekommen, danke! Jetzt wirst du ja erfahren, was sie tun *gg* Ich konnte ja nicht so fies sein und erst etwas über die Nazgûl schreiben, das hab ich net übers Herz gebracht :). Ein Teil deiner Vermutungen waren richtig!  
  
@Einhorn: Vielen Dank auch für dein Review, das ermuntert mich doch immer wieder weiterzuschreiben!  
  
@Meryll: Wie du siehst, hab ich mich nicht allzusehr einschüchtern lassen, hier ist ein neues Kapitel, hoffe, es gefällt dir!  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später war wieder Ruhe in Imladris eingekehrt. Nur aus einem einzigen Zimmer fiel ein Lichtschein und man hätte meinen können, der Frieden, der hier herrschte, wäre nie gestört worden. Doch dem war nicht so.  
  
Im großen Saal waren zwar alle Kerzen angezündet, aber ein Fest feierten die anwesenden Personen gewiss nicht. Elrond saß zusammengesunken am Kopf der Tafel und um den Tisch hatten sich Galadriel, Arwen, Celeborn, Éomer, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir und Glorfindel plaziert. Keiner wagte die drückende Stille zu durchbrechen.  
  
Ein herzzereissendes Schluchzen lies Glorfindel aufhorchen und er sah erschrocken zu Elrond hinüber, der den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte und einige Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. In diesem Moment tat er Glorfindel unendlich leid, was musste er sich nur für schreckliche Vorwürfe machen?  
  
Elronds Berater stand auf, glitt katzengleich zu seinem Herrn hinüber und half ihm aufzustehen. "Ich bringe dich nun wohl lieber in dein Zimmer, Elrond. Heute können wir sowieso nichts hilfreiches mehr unternehmen."  
  
Unter den mitleidigen Blicken der anderen lies sich Elrond willig aus der Halle und in sein Schlafgemach führen. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, brach er in noch heftigeres Weinen aus.  
  
"Wie um alles in der Welt konnte ich die Elbinnen nur unbewacht in Valainas Zimmer lassen? Welcher Ork hat mir diese Idee eingeflüstert? Ich habe Valainas Eltern versprochen, auf sie zu achten, als wäre sie mein eigenes Kind und nun ist sie vom Feind entführt worden! Ich bin ein Rabenvater, ich gebe in allen Bereichen des Lebens ein erbärmliches Bild ab!"  
  
Das wurde Glorfindel nun doch zuviel. Er stoppte Elronds Redeschwall, indem er sanft flüsterte: "Du solltest wirklich eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Morgen sieht die Welt gleich ganz anders aus, du wirst sehen! Vertrau mir."  
  
Trotz der schwierigen Situation brachte Glorfindel es noch fertig, Elrond anzulächeln und schloss dann leise die Tür des Schlafgemachs des Herrn von Bruchtals hinter sich.  
  
Genauso schnell, wie es erschienen war, verschwand das Lächeln wieder aus Glorfindels Gesicht und machte einem mehr als besorgten Ausdruck Platz.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes kehrte er wieder in den großen Saal zurück, traf dort aber nur noch Arwen, Galadriel und Haldir an. Die anderen hatten sich wohl schon zurückgezogen, als sie sahen, dass von Elrond heute weder Rat noch Hilfe zu erwarten waren.  
  
Arwen und Galadriel schienen in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt und nun näherte sich ihm der blonde Hauptmann aus Lórien. Der Hoffnungsschimmer, den er in Haldirs Augen erblickte, überraschte Glorfindel, aber er würde dem blonden Elben zuerst Gelegenheit geben, zu sprechen.  
  
Haldir trat nun ziemlich ungeduldig auf ihn zu, schob ihn weiter in den Saal hinein und schloss energisch die Tür hinter Glorfindel.  
  
"So wie es aussieht, hat Arwen einen Entschluss gefasst, mein Freund und mir erscheint er gar nicht mal so verkehrt, wie Galadriel das im Moment noch sehen mag."  
  
Als er von seinem Gegenüber nur einen fragenden Blick erntete, fuhr Haldir fort: "Weshalb sollen wir hier tatenlos herumsitzen und warten, bis Elrond wieder bereit ist, etwas zu tun? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich respektiere Elrond und ich respektiere auch seine Entscheidungen, aber wenn ihn etwas emotional getroffen hat, und das ist wohl bei Valainas und Éowyns Entführung der Fall, kann er gar nicht vernünftig handeln, das könnte keiner von uns!"  
  
Haldirs starke Hände schlossen sich um Glorfindels Oberarme, wie um ihm die Wichtigkeit des nun Folgenden deutlich zu machen. Dieser sog hörbar die Luft ein, ging aber sonst nicht weiter auf die grobe Behandlung seitens Haldir ein.  
  
" Also müssen wir etwas unternehmen, das hat Arwen erkannt! Jetzt sind die Spuren der Nazgûl vielleicht noch frisch, das wäre genau der geeignete Augenblick für eine Verfolgung! Morgen werden die Abdrücke der Hufe ihrer Pferde, die sowieso sehr schwer zu sehen sind, ganz verschwunden sein und dann haben wir keinerlei Anhaltspunkt mehr für eine Verfolgung. Wir müssen uns jetzt sofort an ihre Fersen heften, Glorfindel!"  
  
Der Angesprochene starrte Haldir zuerst einmal vollkommen entgeistert an. "Wir sollen etwas ohne Elronds Erlaubnis tun?", flüsterte er entsetzt. "Aber das können und dürfen wir nicht! Ich kann so etwas nicht dulden, fürchte ich!", setzte er dann wieder etwas selbstsicherer und herrischer hinzu.  
  
" So dachte ich zuerst auch", vernahm er nun Galadriels sanfte Stimme, "aber ich fürchte, wenn wir warten, können wir die Hoffnung, auch nur eine leise Spur des Aufenthaltsortes der Nazgûl zu finden, aufgeben. Auch ich hintergehe Elrond nicht gerne, aber in diesem Fall müssen wir es wohl wagen. Wir würden ja etwas tun, was ihm unter Umständen hilft, Glorfindel. Sieh es doch einmal so."  
  
Nun war Glorfindel vollkommen verstummt. Haldirs und Arwens Aufsässigkeit und ihr Hang zum Brechen schon lang bestehender Regeln war ihm bekannt, aber dass selbst Galadriel es nicht mehr fertigbrachte, sich dem entgegenzustellen?  
  
"Nun, ihr könnt dann ja schon einmal vorausreiten, während ich Elrond von eurem Plan in Kenntnis setze, denn das muss ich leider tun, so gerne ich euch auch habe. Hier handelt es sich um Verrat!"  
  
Der blonde Elb wollte wütend aus dem Saal stürmen, als er mit Éomer zusammenprallte. Das gab Haldir wiederum die Möglichkeit, den Berater Elronds aufzufangen und erneut festzuhalten, was Glorfindel einen wütenden Blick entlockte.  
  
Éomer baute sich vor Haldir auf und meinte: "Ich bin mir bewusst,dass es nicht sehr fein ist zu lauschen, aber in dem Fall konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen. Wenn ihr schon vorhabt, gegen Elronds Vorhaben zu handeln und euch damit sicher seinen Zorn zuzieht, werdet ihr mich auch nicht aufhalten mitzukommen, schließlich geht es hier auch um Éowyn!"  
  
Haldir sah kurz so aus, als wolle er widersprechen, doch dann nickte er kurz und meinte: "Nun gut, dann werden wir uns eben zu viert auf die Suche machen, denn Arwen kann ich bestimmt nicht aufhalten, uns zu folgen und Glorfindel müssen wir aus Sicherheitsgründen mitnehmen, damit Elrond wenigstens vor morgen früh keinen Verdacht schöpft."  
  
Glorfindel überlegte kurz, ob er einen letzten Protest wagen sollte, beließ es dann aber bei einem sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick, den Haldir fast nicht wahrnahm.  
  
Er hielt sie an so schnell, so leise und so unauffällig wie möglich das Allernötigste, was sie für ihr Vorhaben brauchen würden, zusammenzupacken und sich danach auf einigen Umwegen zum hinteren Tor von Bruchtal zu schleichen.  
  
"Ich werde für geeignete Reittiere sorgen.", meinte Haldir bestimmt.  
  
Als er Glorfindels flehenden Blick wahrnahm, zischte er: "Und Asfaloth ist kein geeignetes Reittier, wenn man uns nicht aus einigen Kilometern Entfernung hören soll!"  
  
Etwa eine Viertelstunde später stand Glorfindel in seiner bequemsten Reitkleidung und mit einem Bündel bepackt im Stall und fuhr sanft über den Hals eines schneeweißen Pferdes. Das Pferd schnaubte leise und drückte sich vertrauensvoll gegen die Hand des Elben.  
  
Glorfindel flüsterte: "Du weißt doch, wie Haldir sich manchmal anstellt, Asfaloth! Wenn er wüsste,dass ich nun hier bei dir im Stall stehe, anstatt auf schnellstem Wege zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu kommen, würde er schon wieder anfangen herumzubrüllen und mir vorhalten, wie unnütz ich doch bin."  
  
Dem Elben kam ein Gedanke, der ihn zufrieden grinsen lies: "Nunja, im Moment könnte er ja nicht schreien, weil er es nicht riskieren kann, dass irgend jemand etwas von unserem Aufbruch merkt."  
  
Glorfindels Augen ruhten noch einen Moment traurig auf seinem Pferd, als er meinte: "Ich verspreche dir aber, dass ich so schnell wie möglich zurückkomme, Asfaloth und dann werde ich nie wieder irgendwo ohne dich hingehen!"  
  
Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und verließ endgültig den Stall, um wenig später am vereinbarten Treffpunkt anzukommen, an dem die anderen schon ungeduldig auf ihn warteten. 


End file.
